las putadas del jefe
by Mar y Sandra
Summary: gracias kid por conseguir me este trabajo por ke deje eso si me arrepiento ke jefe mas pervertido tengo mi primer fanfic 3 3 espero ke les guste CAP 2 SUBIDO EN EL 3 LEMON
1. chapther 1

_**LAS PUTADAS DEL JEFE**_

**_LAS PUTADAS DEL JEFE  
><em>**EPILOGO

**MAKA POV:  
><strong>Que bien he conseguido trbajo gracias a kid mi ex-novio.  
>Pero me llevo bien con el somos muy amigos jo le presente a su novia crorona mi mejeor amiga bueno despues de tsubaski .<br>bueno que kid para agradecermelo me consiguio trabajo en una empresa que derije su padre , el mio direje una empresa suja en londres pero no keria ir .**  
>SOUL POV:<br>**Puta secretaria , toca huevos la tia esa borde y gilipollas la tuve ke despedir y encima era una vaga todo tirado , reuniendome congente ke no me tocava hoy casi se carga mi politica,mi cargo joder la tia .  
>Bueno kid me ha dicho que me ha conseguido una secretaria he quedado con ella para mirar si vale como se ha una petarda como la otra.<br>**MAKA POV:  
><strong>que nervios kid me ha dicho que he quedado con el . segun kid es un chico de mi edad 20 años pelo blanco espero ke se ha mono bueno ya lo veo.  
>-perdona,eres SOUL soy la amiga de kid ,MAKA-le dije - encantada de conocerte le dije mientras me sentava<br>-hola maka soy SOUL sere tu jefe por que me has gustado y tu curriculum es impresionante el lunes empiezas y te dare todas las normas que tienes que cumplir-me dijo con una sonrrisa  
><strong>SOUL POV:<br>**sali muy contento perecia la persona facil de hacer enfadar , es mona, no es la tipica con mi belleza ya tienes bastante ,me encanta le pondre normas tontas haber lo que hace yo ya tengo ganas de empezar que se quede con una cara cuando vea la primera norma:  
>norma 1: arreglarle siempre la corbata al jefe<br>norma 2: invitar a comer y cenar y ha dormir los viernes  
>norma 3 : decirle a lagos (sexy)<br>norma 4: arreglarle la agenda (lo basico) hacer su trabajo  
>norma 5: decirle un piropo al jefe todos los dias<br>norm 6: ir con ropa ligerita  
>tengo ganas de ver le la cara cuando lo lea bueno a hora a dormir<br>**MAKA POV:  
><strong>que hamable ha sido tengo ganas de conocerlo mejor espero ke sea asi en el trabajo llegaremos ha ser buenos amigos

CONTINUARA


	2. las normas de mi jefe

**_3UNA NOCHE Y UN SABADO_**

**MAKA POV:**

Una vez cambiados de ropa entramos en mi habitación me quede un momento callada y pensé ….estoy en mi casa con mi jefe y encima estoy en camisón y mi jefe esta con unos bóxers muy sexysssss-me sonroje ante tal pensamiento.

**SOUL POV:**

Eso ke tiene en sus mejillas es un sonrojo?Puedo aprovechar eso para saber ke piensa de mi por ke me he acabo de dar cuenta durante la peli y la cena de ke me he enamorado de mi nueva y por ke no sexy secretaria.

**-**Dime MAKITA-CHAN-ledije-ke piensas de mi?

-a ke viene esa pregunta-dijo sonrojándose

-solo respondela….por favor-le die en un susurro

-Pienso ke eres un poco pervertido,que te gusta molestarme por ke te gusta ,ke eres simpatico , eres una persona agradable,buena persona etc…-me dijo

-Maka quiero ke sepas ke siempre me tendras a tu lado pase lo ke pase

-Soul ke te pasa?-me pregunto preocupada

-solo ke TE…QUI…ER…

-TE QUIERO-me dijo la mire sorprendido

-ke acabas de deci?

-eres sordo jefe?he dixo ke TE KIERO-me dijo

**MAKA POV:**

No podía acultarse lo mas lo conoci ayer pero ya lo necesitaba . de pronto sentí unos brazos fuertes rodeándome por la cintura y me tiraron a la cama….

-SOUL? Ke estas haciendo te encuentras mal?-le pregunte precupada

-MAKITA-CHAN no juegues conmigo por ke no funciona tu me KIERES YO TE KIERO vamos a demostrar nuestro amor esta noche te necesito a mi lado-me dijo y yo no podis resistirlo mas..

Lo bese en los labios con necesidad por ke el tenia razón ke se podía hacer.

El se puso encima mio besándome en los lavios y en el cullo mordiéndolo chupándolo como si fuera un autentico se en ke momento me kito el camisón y lo tiro al suelo mordisqueo y chupo mis pechos (kitando el sujetador claro)pero yo no me kede atrás y le kite la camiseta y bese su torso su piel no nos dimos cuenta y ya estavamos desnudos.

-Maka siempre he estado solo los únicos amigos ke tengo son KID y Black Star…EN verdad te necesito ke date conmigo te necesito ….. asi ke sino estas de acuerdo con esto …..-lo interrumpi

-SOUL si lo deseo por eso estoy aki con tigo solo con tigo no con nadie mas solo con tigo…

Y entoces sucedió me penetro y llegamos al orgasmo.

Al DIA SIGUIENTE:

-Soul? Ke haces?-le pregunte entrando en la cocina.

-es ke no se ve preparando un buen dasayuna para mi novia por ke lo heres no?

-claro ke si oye haces algo esta tarde como ir al cine o algo por el estillo?

-como deses _my lady _

_-_me he enterado ke sale amanecer la podríamos ir a ver no?

-pero esa peli es un asco vamos haber otra

-entonces no habrá premio para ti por la noche jajajjaajajaja-le dije

-ok iremos al cine pero no prometo nada

-yupi te he dicho cuanto te quiero?-le dije dándole un beso en los labios

**_POR LA TARDE_**

**MAKA POV:**

Que bien voy con mi jefe-novio al cine haver amanecer y luego hacer cosas de mayores ya se imaginan jejeje

-hoo ¡eduarw muérdeme a mi-grite

-no prefieres ke te muerda yo?-me dijo mi novio

-si lo prefiero – me beso encendieron las luces y entonces lo vi ke habien encendido la luz.

-soul vámonos ya a casita ok?

-vale pero a la tuja ke hay ke haer cosas –me dijo seductor

-pervertido ok vamos –dije sonriendole

**_continuara_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>jeje ke mala soy en el suiguiente cap maka conocera al hermano mayor de soul wes ke pasara?<em>**

**_soul se pondra celoso? ke pensara wes de su cuñadita?_**

**_en el siguiente cap lo sabran besos y si kieren ke alguien les envie un beso lo obligare o oblicar ke se besen tambien jejejej_**

**_soul: eso no lo puedo hacer_**

**_maka:bueno si me lo pide un chico wapo almenos sip _**

**_soul:y si te lo pido yo?_**

**_yo: ya vale los dos MAR-CHOP_**

**_maka y soul:AY_**

**_MAKA: eso es mio  
><em>**


End file.
